1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foam plastic sheeting, and a process for its manufacture, that possesses paper-like characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foamed plastic has found wide acceptance as a versatile and relatively inexpensive material. It is lightweight, highly compressible, has excellent insulating properties, lends itself readily to molding into products with good eye-appeal and can be formed into rigid structures having strength and cushioning properties which surpass those of paper products for many uses.
One area in which foamed plastic has been found to be deficient when compared to paper is that of flexibility. Foam sheeting, although it can be thermoformed into an almost infinite variety of shapes and configurations, normally tends to rupture upon being folded or bent. By addressing itself to, and solving, such a problem, the present invention provides a foam product that greatly increases the scope of applications in which foamed plastics may be used to advantage.